Burn after reddening
by Marion-F
Summary: OS  ... ou pas ?  - Jane n'aime rien tant que faire rougir Lisbon. Attention, quelques allusions spoilers au 3xO7


Hi hi, je crois que je me suis surpassée, question contradiction, là ! j'ai posté ma première fic il y a à peine quelques heures, l'annonçant comme la seule que j'écrirai… et v'là-t-il pas que j'ai déjà changé d'avis ! *oups*.

Bref, voilà un one-shot gentillet, que je viens d'écrire à l'instant. C'est reposant, de décrire les taquineries de Jane & Lisbon ! ^^

Le titre, c'est un p'tit clin d'œil au film complètement fou « Burn after reading ». Reddening, dans le cas présent, voulant dire 'rougissement'.

Dernière précision : c'est spoiler. Des allusions au 3x07 « Red Hot » (Chili Peppers ?) 

**Burn after reddening**

- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

L'air innocent de son consultant alerta Lisbon plus que les mots en eux-mêmes. Elle venait d'arriver au CBI – en retard, fait suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Tandis que le reste de l'équipe travaillait consciencieusement, un Jane détendu était confortablement allongé sur son vieux canapé marron.

Elle fut prodigieusement agacée de constater qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux avant de lui adresser la parole. Comment diable faisait-il ?

- Bonjour, Jane, répondit-elle en éludant la question, avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle avait à peine posé son sac et allumé son ordinateur, que le blondinet passait la tête par la porte entrouverte, un air songeur sur les lèvres. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

- Oui ? fit-elle de son ton le plus professionnel.

Autant ne pas lui donner de billes dès le départ de cette conversation.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci.

Elle s'assit et fit mine de se plonger dans un dossier, le congédiant.

- Vous avez répondu à ma question, reprit-il, sur le même ton.

Damnit.

- Et… ?

- Et vous ne répondez jamais aussi facilement à mes questions. Vous cachez quelque chose.

Il entra un peu plus en avant dans le bureau puis, se penchant légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage, se mit à la scruter attentivement. Elle se tortilla sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise.

- Ecoutez, Jane, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, aujourd'hui. Trouvez-vous une autre baby-sitter !

Son air inquisiteur se mua en sourire. Oh oh, cela annonçait des ennuis.

- Voyons Lisbon, ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse… Qui plus est, vous adorez me materner !

Elle tenta en vain de dissimuler un sourire face à sa dernière remarque.

- Mashburn est un bon amant ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive et se mit à tousser frénétiquement, à court d'air.

- Vous êtes toute rouge, remarqua-t-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Elle attendit d'avoir retrouvé une respiration normale, avant de rétorquer, indignée :

- C'est parce que je m'étouffe, Jane ! Contente de savoir que je pourrais m'étouffer devant vous sans que vous ne réagissiez.

Il balaya la réflexion d'un geste de la main.

- Ne changez pas de sujet. Alors, ce cher Mashburn ?

Elle s'empourpra.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que… C'est n'importe quoi, Jane ! Pourquoi répondrais-je à votre question ? Je n'ai aucune idée de si Walter est… ce que vous dites !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire aigu qui fit le bonheur du consultant.

- Vous mentez très mal, Lisbon. Vous auriez dû dire : « comment répondrais-je à votre question », et non pas « pourquoi ». Et je trouve très instructif le fait que vous l'appeliez par son prénom… En général, ça veut dire que la glace a été brisée… et même bien réchauffée, la glace… Vous aimez les glaces ?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Allez, avouez Lisbon, vous avez couché avec lui !

Elle soupira.

- Votre vie est si peu intéressante que vous avez besoin de fouiner dans celle de vos collègues ?

Il eut un petit sourire indulgent.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Pas de problème, _Walter_ le fera !

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et, après avoir trifouillé deux trois touches, le porta à son oreille. Elle haussa les épaules : il bluffait, elle n'était pas si débile que cela. Elle prit son air le plus détaché pour soutenir le regard du consultant. Voyant qu'elle ne croyait pas à son appel, il pressa la touche du haut-parleur. La voix du milliardaire en sortit alors :

- Walter Mashburn.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Lisbon jura et, ne perdant pas une seconde, se précipita sur son consultant qui était repassé en mode normal et commençait à parler.

- Salut, Mash ! Dis-moi, Teresa m'a parlé de votre petite soirée, paraît-il que vous…

Elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains puis, couvrant le combiné de sa paume si fort qu'elle en eut mal aux jointures, elle s'écria :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous, Jane ! Vous voulez savoir ? Très bien : oui, j'ai couché avec Mashburn, mais je vous interdis de lui en parler. Vous entendez ? Je vous l'interdis ! Sinon, vous…

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- C'était le répondeur, la coupa-t-il en reprenant le portable de ses mains.

Il brancha à nouveau le haut-parleur.

_- … me laisser un message après le bip sonore._

Un petit air enjôleur sur le visage, se délectant de l'embarras clairement visible sur les joues de Lisbon, il raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche, tout guilleret.

- Bien, je crois que je vais aller… manger une glace. Merci pour cette petite conversation Lisbon, c'était très instructif.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il battit en retraite. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et, un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure, comme en proie à une intense réflexion, il ajouta :

- Il s'est bien occupé de votre petit orteil gauche, au moins ? Je lui avais dit que vous étiez sensible…

Il évita de peu le projectile qui atterrit sur le battant de la porte.


End file.
